Tastes like Chocolate
by Sayuki Natsume
Summary: Dos pequeñas historias sobre Mello, Near y el chocolate. Sus incoherencias, delicias y alucinaciones.
1. Azúcar, Canela y Clavo de Olor

**_Tastes like Chocolate_**

****

**_¿Qué es? _**Es un pequeño proyecto de oneshots de la pareja Mello&Near. No tienen conexión entre si, sólo que se caracterizarán por estar relacionados con el chocolate. No poseen un tiempo ni lugar determinado.****

****

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Título:_** Azúcar, Canela y Clavo de Olor

**_Pareja:_** Mello&Near

**_Advertencia:_** Si bien no contiene mayores spoilers, no es recomendable leer antes de haber visto el capítulo 26 del anime y el 59 del manga

**_Disclaimer_****** Como ya bien saben Death Note no me pertenece y no pretendo coger mérito de ello.

**_Agradecimientos:_** A Natto por betearmelo. Gracias onee-sama¡es dios!

**----------------------------------------------------**

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, apartó de su rostro algunos mechones rebeldes que lo teñían aún más pálido. Unas sonrojadas mejillas adornaban el cuadro que entre sollozos pasados se habían formado. Sonrió casi con placer al escuchar su ya tranquila respiración que sólo revelaba el haber caído dormido, haciéndolo ignorante de saberse observado tan celosamente por aquellos simples detalles.

Ya cansado, reposo su cabeza en la almohada, apresando más aquel pequeño cuerpo contra sí mismo, rodeándolo de calidez. A pesar de lo frío que se percibía a primera vista, ahora juntos, esa gélida atmósfera había desaparecido. Su mente se revolvía tras las livianas sábanas que los cubrían, apartando al mundo de ellos, resguardándose uno en el otro, borrando las murallas forjadas con tanto esfuerzo.

**_T&C_**

Otra vez aquella calidez había escapado y el frío se colaba por sus pijamas. Con pereza se levantó, dispuesto a cambiarse. Afuera, pequeños copos de nieve se deslizaban sobre la ventana, caían encima de los árboles y adornaban con su color los verdes jardines. Tembló. La temperatura había ido decayendo a medida que trascurría la noche y ahora los grados bajo cero eran de esperarse.

Se acercó al armario para sacar algo más abrigador, pero un conocido aroma lo hizo detenerse. El dulce embriagaba las paredes de la casa y se escurrían bajo cada puerta. Negó, eso era imposible, ya que debía cumplirse la mayor de las utopías y ni si quiera podía imaginarlo. Pero ese olor lo atraía, haciéndole imposible resistirse. Con paso lento, cruzó cada puerta hasta llegar a la cocina, dónde el aroma se intensificaba.

Con el cabello descuidadamente revuelto, una mano ensortijaba un mechón, mientras la otra caía sobre su pierna que estaba pegada a su pecho y la faltante colgaba sobre la silla. Tan impávido como siempre. Un té ya frío descansaba sobre la mesa. Su mirada perdida, sin querer encontrar el retorno.

- Near

El pequeño siguió indiferente, mirando un punto fijo del vacío, sin moverse. No le agradaba ser ignorado, pero de alguna forma se había tenido que acostumbrar a aquel extraño comportamiento. Soltó un callado suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia la estufa. Se sorprendió al ver una pequeña olla todavía calentando. Azúcar, canela y clavo de olor. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados al entender que contenía el recipiente. Y es que lo había sospechado desde que percibió aquel aroma, pero se negaba a creerlo, aunque ahora todo quedaba claro ante la evidencia. Apago la hornilla, y con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios, sirvió el contenido en una taza.

Se volvió hacia la mesa y se sentó en la silla sobrante, frente al chico de blanquecinos cabellos. Este seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, con su taza intacta. Probó de su taza, que aún sostenía entre sus manos. Dulce, y con toques de especias que acentuaban el sabor. Justo como debía ser un perfecto chocolate caliente.

- Gracias.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**_Notas de la Autora:_** Por fin lo subí. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier comentario o crítica por favor a un review. Hace siglos que no subía nada a y todos mis anteriores fics fueron borrados por mi persona, obviamente por no satisfacerme. Así que necesito de sus opiniones ¡mientras más patas mejor! para mejorar. Gracias.


	2. Cubierta de Chocolate

**_Tastes like Chocolate_**

**_¿Qué es? _**Es un pequeño proyecto de oneshots de la pareja Mello&Near. No tienen conexión entre si, sólo que se caracterizarán por estar relacionados con el chocolate. No poseen un tiempo ni lugar determinado.

**_Capítulo 2  
Título:_** Cubierta de Chocolate**_  
Pareja:_** Mello&Near  
**_Advertencia:_** Si bien no contiene mayores spoilers, no es recomendable leer antes de haber visto el capítulo 26 del anime y el 59 del manga.**_  
Disclaimer:_** Desafortunadamente no tengo tanta originalidad. Conclusión: Death Note no es mío por obvias razones.**_  
Agradecimientos:_** ¡A Lía por betearmelo! La adoro. A Nyu y Yoru, que tuvieron que soportarme todo el tiempo que estuve escribiéndolo, preguntándoles cosas como: "¿suena bonito esto?" o "¿Sinónimo de x-cosa?". ¡Gracias por su apoyo y ayuda!

**----------------------------------------------------**

Frustrado, suspiró, envolviéndose en las sábanas, perdiéndose en su afán de caer adormilado para olvidar aquella imperiosa necesidad. En pesadillas caer, a dónde no hay retorno, y en sueños acaramelados a sus delirios, yacer apacible. Sin tormentos, sin suplicios.

Se rascó el brazo, maldiciendo. Su mente viajó en disformes ideas que a su ira cedían, mas era insólito realizarlas, por lo menos en ese momento. Cerró los ojos, invocando al sueño, pero este simplemente no acudió a él. Con fiereza tiró de los lienzos azulados que se resbalaron hacia el suelo y se tendió contemplando el dosel.

A su vista, los azulejos del techo, pequeños fragmentos de cristales prismados, se armaban tal cual un rompecabezas y al reflejar su sentir... se mostraba incompleto. Las piezas olvidadas danzaban en su pensamiento, flameantes, provocándolo, tentándolo a degustar lo prohibido.

Se levantó de un salto, sin poder soportarlo más, con paso decidido atravesó la puerta. La sala que conectaba a la cocina se encontraba en penumbras, aclarada por los destellos metálicos de un avión de juguete que en manos volaba. Se detuvo. Frente a él, un chico de pálidos cabellos estaba abstraído en sus juegos, obviando su repentina aparición. De manera resulta, rodeó los muebles y se encaminó a la cocina.

- ¿A dónde vas?

Sus pasos pararon, observándolo de reojo. Near había dejado de planear su avión, pero aún permanecía a sus espaldas. Giró su mirada hacia el estante, sabía dónde debía buscar, sólo necesitaba la distracción de su compañero por un instante. Se volvió a rascar el brazo. El albino volteó, con una peculiar curva en sus labios, que deseaba ocultar una sonrisa. Se adelantó hacia él.

- ¿Qué buscas, Mello?

El rubio se rascó frenéticamente el hombro, atrayendo la atención del menor. Otra vez aquel visaje en su semblante. Near se acercó al estante, introdujo su mano al fondo del penúltimo cajón, y sacó el objeto de discordia.

- ¿Buscabas esto? – Con lentitud se deshizo de la envoltura – lo siento, el doctor dice que no puedes comerlo hasta que se te pase la intoxicación – y como muchas veces había visto hacer a Mello, mordió el chocolate.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, eso no estaba pasando. Cediendo a la liviandad, sometió su irrisorio autocontrol y se abalanzó contra Near, inmovilizándolo contra la pared, tratando de arrebatarle la barra de chocolate. El pequeño intentó escabullirse sabiendo que era imposible. Entonces, hizo lo único que le permitía la limitada situación. Se acabó el chocolate.

Bajo mirada atónita, vio como el último trozo se derretía en los labios de Near, y sus ojos se volvían a tornar inexpresivos, mostrándole que había ganado. No, no podía terminar así. Presionó más el cuerpo del pequeño, apresando sus muñecas. La adrenalina corría los sus venas, y estaba necesitaba ser descargada.

- ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó, a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Vio como este, sorprendido, trataba de evitar su mirada, y un tenue color rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas. Chocolate. _El olor a chocolate_. Chocolate. _El sabor a chocolate_. La última barra, y todavía había de quedar algún rastro en los labios de Near. Y en un impulso, desvaneció la distancia entre los dos...

Entre nívea finura el cuerpo se desliza, al tacto de gélida seda apagada al febril candor, embozándose en sus volátiles latidos carentes de frenesí. En un sublime capricho deleitable al paladar, sus sentidos se estremecen al acto de tocar de lo otorgado más allá. Y entre lábiles cadenas forjadas al enlace de sus ánimas, yacían al reposo de su resquebrajado andar.

El aire se escurre en divertida agonía de sus gráciles labios que no aspiran. Tentado bajo la tersura de sus yemas, no queriendo abandonar el privilegio de permanecer en su cálida acogida, las hebras de luces blanquecinas como espejismos de frescura.

En premura padecen los azucarados vestigios al compás del etéreo brumoso que se extingue de sus sentidos, terminando en la desunión de los enlaces trazados en lienzo, con el carmín atravesando sus rostros con su inconfundible color, matizándolos. Evadiendo entre si sus miradas.

Las iris de Mello se tiñeron en afilados rasgos de superioridad al volver sus ojos hacia Near quién todavía permanecía con la mirada sobre las baldosas del suelo. Su respiración se mostraba agitada, a pesar de que se esforzaba en ocultarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa danzó en sus labios, lejana ya de las usuales burlas. Era posible que brindara una imagen muy tierna con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Con gesto delicado tomo el de rostro de Near, levantándolo, acercándolo a hacia el suyo.

- ¿Ves? Al final si puede probar el chocolate - susurró, antes de unir sus labios en una nueva caricia.

**----------------------------------------------------**

**_Nota de la Autora:_** Disculpen la demora, si es que alguien esperaba la actualización. Espero que no les moleste/incomode/confunda el estilo de escritura ni hayan tenido que acudir a algún diccionario, ya que yo tuve que buscar de varias palabras sus correspondientes sinónimos para que la lírica no se perdiera. Estuve tentada de adjuntar el significado de algunas palabras, pero creo que se puede sobrevivir sin ello. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado! Ya saben, ayúdenme a mejorar con sus críticas/comentarios, sean buenas o malas siempre serán bien recibidas. Gracias.


End file.
